Pokemon colosseum: Snagger Wes
by Mark Of Thorn
Summary: Sick of the life of a criminal, Wes and his best friend Jimmy escape from their employment with team Snag'em. now with the help of the psychic abilities of Rui. Wes and friends must now battle the evil organization cipher
1. Prologue 1: Wes

this fan fic of Pokemon colosseum is, well, my first fan fic. it basically follows the same story as the games, but with a few extra characters and some plot twists. throughout the story, the history of Pyrite town will be mentioned lot. real TV show and movies will be mentioned and discussed.

on the subject of Wes's personality in this fic, usually Wes would be described as level headed, mature, passive, and sometimes short tempered. in my fic, to sort of brake from tradition, i am writing Wes as impulsive, Naive, happy-go-lucky, and sometimes Childish. please don't hate me or the story for this.

Disclamer: i do not own pokemon Colosseum or any of it's characters. but i do own Jimmy and all other extra characters seen throughout the story. do not use these extra characters in your own storys under any circumstances. these characters share names and appearances with characters from a novel that i am writing and am far from publishing, so i cannot allow anyone to use them. sorry.

* * *

**Prologue 1: Wes**

It was a cold night in the Orre region's Pyrite Town, cold enough to kill. A humongous giant of a man walked through the deserted alleyways. He was bald, devoid of any hair except for his thin eyebrows and mustache, all of which were shaped like lightning bolts. He wore nothing but a sleeveless black muscle shirt and baggy black pants, leaving his heavily muscled arms exposed, despite the freezing night air.

As the giant man walked deeper into the deserted alleyways he started to hear the faint whimper of a child and walked towards the source of the noise. As he came to a dead end in the alleyways, he found a young boy, who looked to be no more than ten years old, sitting against a charred dumpster shivering in the cold. Two Eevees sat huddled next to him. The boy had spiky sandy blond hair, Golden orb-like eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was dressed in all rags, probably due to his homeless nature.

"Another survivor of the big burn down eh?" said the giant man pulling out a pistol and aiming it at the boy "best to put you out of your misery."

"Eevees, use Tackle attack." Murmured the boy. The two Eevees went into crouching position, started growling, and then lunged at the giant man hitting him head first in the chest. On impact the giant man stumbled backwards into a wall behind him.

"Don't screw with me, old man." Said the boy getting to his feet. "I don't plan to die yet."

After regaining his composure, the giant man slowly advanced toward back toward the boy, and stopped when the two Eevees went into crouching positions and started growling again.

"What's your name, boy?" asked the giant.

"Wesley" replied the boy coldly "but never call me that. I prefer 'Wes'."

"Well Wes, My names' Gonzap" said the Giant man "How would you like to see a better life than this"

"Are there cheeseburgers in that life?" asked Wes hopefully.

"Every Monday." Replied Gonzap with a wide toothy grin.

"Then I'm in." stated Wes.

The Two then walked side by side out of the Alleyways. Wes's Eevees tagging behind excitedly.

* * *

Afternoon crept closer and closer as Wes, the top snagger of Team snag'em, sat on the small cot that served as his bed. On either side of him sat his two life time companions, Umbreon and Espeon. Wes was Seventeen now. He had long abandoned the filthy rags, and replaced them with a black sleeveless shirt, baggy black pants, a Pair of black gloves, and a long dark blue trench coat that he almost never took off. Above his orb-like golden eyes, a pair of silver sunglasses rested on his forehead.

Wes had just returned from a failed snagging mission, and was not looking forward to the sarcastic remarks that would undoubtedly be shot at him by Gonzap, the leader of Team Snag'em**. **_I hate that big dick so much._ Wes thought dryly before a knock at the door made all three of them jump.

"Come in, Gonzap." Muttered Wes in a withdrawn tone after composing himself.

The door opened and a tall young man walked into the room. He had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, emerald green eyes, and slightly tanned skin (a usual trait of the inhabitance of the desert Orre region). He wore a baggy red buttoned down shirt with equally baggy black pants. At his belt he wore a long sheathed samurai sword. On the scabbard of the sword was an imprinted picture of the legendary dragon pokemon, Raquaza.

"Oh sorry Jimmy, I thought you would be Gonzap." stated Wes, slightly embarrassed by his mistake.

"That's okay, dude." Replied Jimmy with a warm smile.

Jimmy and Wes had been best friends since the two had joined Team Snag'em. They were often paired together on assignments, so they had plenty of time to get to know each other, and got along quite well. Jimmy was two years older than Wes so he often acted as Wes's older brother even though the two weren't really related. Like Wes, Jimmy was a snagger, although not as good as Wes.

"Lunch started a little while ago, dude," said Jimmy "they're serving your favorite."

"No thanks," replied Wes "I'm not really that hungry."

"You don't have to worry about Gonzap. He finished eating and went back to his study." Said Jimmy realizing Wes's current predicament.

"In that case I am _that _hungry" said Wes getting to his feet and following Jimmy out of the small room.

"I'll feed you two when I get back." Wes called over his shoulder to his two pokemon who remained on the cot.

* * *

In the large Team Snag'em mess hall, Wes and Jimmy sat at the very edge of the room. A large pile of cheeseburgers stacked in front of them.

"I hear one of those jerk-offs from Cipher is coming here to proctor another one of those shadow pokemon initiation tests." Said Jimmy taking a bite out of a cheeseburger.

"Aint that about a bitch?" Wes Replied shoving his third Cheeseburger in his mouth "Umbreon and Espeon _hate_ holding back for those things."

"For such a scrawny kid, you sure can put it away." Said Jimmy smirking.

"I have a high metabolism." Replied Wes, reaching for his fourth Burger and shoving it in his mouth.

For a moment, Jimmy sat and watched his friend devour Burger after burger with piggish animosity.

"Hey Wes," said Jimmy "you ever think of just quitting the team and starting a new life?"

"Are you shitn' me?" asked Wes through a mouthful of Cheeseburger "Just about every time I close my eyes, I see myself free of this dump."

Jimmy looked down at his half eaten cheeseburger "thought you might say something like that." Said Jimmy with a grin.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it" said Wes nonchalantly.

"Course I have." replied Jimmy "but we'd never pull off an escape. That bastard Gonzap would catch us immediately."

"You're such a pessimist." Was Wes's only response as he continued to chow down on Cheeseburgers.

* * *

That night, Wes lay awake on his cot. Umbreon and Espeon lay curled up on his chest.

"You guys know they're going to find out that you're faking being weak, right?" said Wes to his two pokemon. Umbreon and Espeon opened their eyes and stared at him in response.

"I mean, those guys from Cipher are a bunch of dumb asses, but I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually." Wes continued.

'Then why don't we just escape' came Espeon's voice in Wes's head 'it's not like you want to be here.'

"I know. But I think Jimmy's right. There's no way we'd escape from Gonzap" Replied Wes dryly.

Ever since Umbreon and Espeon evolved from Eevees had a Telepathic connection with Wes.

'Well I'm sure you'll think of something' came Umbreon's voice.

"I guess you're right" replied Wes. Closing his eyes and starting to think up escape plan possibilities.

For Hours he mulled over Scenario after scenario, until finally an idea popped into his head.

"That's it." Said Wes. His eyes popping open in excitement. Umbreon and Espeon then went back to sleep. Satisfied with their master.

Wes closed his Eyes again. Knowing what he had to do.

* * *

just a request, if i take more than 7 days to update, please give me a friendly reminder to "hurry the hell up for god's freaking sake" (those exact words and use of harsher language are recommended in reminders. in fact, they are advocated)


	2. Prologue 2: Rui

Disclaimer: if i owned Pokemon Colosseum, i wouldn't be sitting here writing a fan fic, i'd be working on a sequel to it for the wii

* * *

**Prologue 2: Rui**

In the run down town of Pyrite, it's best to mind your own business. They say that's the only law there these days. Law enforcement around there is either too blind or too downright retarded to enforce anything else.

Ya see, Pyrite used to be a clean city. Hardly any crime, good police force, and low tax rates. But then the city's mayor made the mistake of taking a loan from a loan shark. That's when all hell broke loose. When the mayor couldn't pay off the loan on the Due date, the loan sharks came into town and set everything on fire. You know the story; Buildings burned, children cried, parents died. Well anyways, after the fires died down and the loan sharks left, the survivors chased the mayor out of town. And he was never seen again.

What does all that have to do with our story here, you ask? Maybe nothing. Or maybe…..everything.

* * *

As afternoon quickly faded into evening, Rui wandered the deserted Streets of Pyrite Town. She had long fiery red hair, which was pulled into spiky pigtails on both sides of her head, big sapphire eyes, and pale skin. She wore a short white skirt, a dark purple tank top with exposed navel, pink boots and a light blue jacket with pink lining.

"Damn my horrible sense of direction." She muttered to herself, biting her lip and increasing her pace.

Rui had previously been on her way to visit her grandparents at Agate village, a small forest retirement community to the north of Pyrite. So how the hell did she get here? God only knew the answer to that one.

Along her pointless journey to regain her bearings, she spotted two men in an alleyway having a conversation. One had green hair and pale skin, and wore a dark blue shirt, tan kakis, an orange vest, and a black hat that looked strangely like a Mickey Mouse hat, the other had spiky blond hair with the tips dyed red to give him the appearance of a guy whose head was on fire, and tan skin, and wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt and baggy gray sweat pants. Both of them, Rui thought, looked extremely stupid

"didn't I tell you, Folly?" asked the man with the green hair, pulling a pokeball out of his pocket and showing it to the man named Folly "this little bastard made us a killing at the Colosseum."

The man with the green hair pushed a button on the front of the pokeball and in a flash of red light, a fat tan colored pokemon emerged.

"You said it Trudly" sad the man named Folly.

It was about that time when Rui realized that the fat blob of a pokemon standing at the feet of the two men had a dark ghastly aura surrounding it. Upon noticing this, the girl let out a yelp of fright, alerting the two men to her presence.

"Well hey there." Said the man named Trudly "what's a pretty girl like you doing around these parts?"

"I got lost." Rui choked.

"Well this is definitely the wrong place to get lost in, little girl." Said Folly.

"What's with that pokemon?" Asked Rui, shakily pointing at the fat tan blob.

"What do you mean?" Asked Trudly, confused.

"You mean you don't see that dark Aura surrounding it?" asked Rui.

Trudly and Folly exchanged horrified looks then turned to look at Rui again.

"Makuhita, Knock that bitch out." Exclaimed Trudly. His face blank.

_Damn my horrible sense of direction._ Was the last thing Rui thought before feeling a sharp pain in her stomach that caused her to black out.

* * *

I'll upload "Chapter 1: the great escape" as soon as it's finished


	3. Chapter 1: The Great Escape

here we are! the first_ actual_ chapter in this fan fic. enjoy!!

Disclaimer: i don't own anything Pokemon.

* * *

**The Great Escape**

Miles and miles of sand. That's all there is to see in the desert Orre region. The days are sweltering hot; the nights are cold enough to kill. The conditions of the region are so harsh that no wild Pokemon can inhabit it.

As morning set into afternoon, a Skarmory flew over a small canyon.

"Skar..." it Exclaimed as it landed on a rocky ledge that overlooked the large and run down looking Team Snag'em base. This was Skarmory's favorite place to sit after a long morning of hunting. It adored watching humans going in and out of the building going about their daily business.

For two hours Skarmory just sat there. Waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, it turned to fly away, But before it could take flight, something happened. Explosions ripped through the base. Muffled screams and shouts could be now be heard. The Skarmory refolded it' wings and turned around, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to stay and watch for a little while longer.

Smoke detectors rang throughout the base as Wes tore through the smoking hallway leading to the exit, the only portable snag machine strapped snuggly onto his left arm. His Umbreon tagging excitedly behind him.

"I can't believe we pulled it off!" shouted Wes excitedly over his shoulder. The Black fox pokemon let out a loud gleeful howl in response. As the two neared the door they saw that a tall figure stood waiting for them. It was Jimmy. His eyes were closed and his expression was of deep satisfaction. Wes and Umbreon stopped dead in their tracks.

"Jimmy I…" Wes began awkwardly.

"I always knew you'd find some way to escape this place." Said Jimmy, opening his eyes and walking past Wes "I just never thought you'd do so in such a flashy manner."

"Jimmy, I want you to come with me." Sad Wes, Not averting his gaze from the doorway. "It's always been your dream to get out of here and start your own life hasn't it?"

"Oh, I don't plan on staying here, dude," stated Jimmy, stopping in his tracks. "I just got a few things to take care of, and then I'll join you later."

"Cool" replied Wes, grinning widely.

Jimmy then continued down the hallway, disappearing into the smoke.

Wes realized that he was being followed as the speeder he planed to use to escape came into sight.

"Wes! You little shit! I'll murder you!" screamed Gonzap from behind.

When Wes reached a three meter distance from the speeder, he jumped the rest of the distance, landing feet first on the footholds. Umbreon followed, joining Espeon in the side car.

"See you all in hell, assholes!" Wes called over his shoulder, before gunning the engine of the speeder and shooting through the canyon at full speed.

As a large train locomotive with a wooden ramp connecting it's doorway to the ground came into view, Wes slowed the speeder to a stop.

"Here we are. The Outskirts Stand." Stated Wes casually. "Our first stop."

The Outskirts stand was an abandoned train locomotive that was salvaged a few years back, and is now used as a dinner and supply shop for travelers.

Wes dismounted the speeder, followed by Umbreon and Espeon, and walked casually towards the abandoned locomotive.

"I hear this place has good Cheese burgers" stated Wes excitedly "A great place to celebrate."

'Jesus' exclaimed Espeon through telepathy 'Are cheese burgers all you ever think about?'

"No." Wes replied thoughtfully "sometimes I think about eating them." Umbreon and Espeon rolled their eyes.

As Wes, Umbreon, and Espeon neared the wooden ramp that connected the door of the stranded locomotive and the ground, two men appeared in the doorway and descended the ramp, conversing happily. It was Trudly and Folly, and they were dressed as stupidly as ever.

"We sure pigged out, eh?" declared Folly contently "I love chowing down after a job! It ads to the flavor, I swear."

Trudly giggled evilly. "Yea. And we bagged ourselves a great big catch, too." He agreed, a delighted edge to his voice. "The Boss'll be sure to fix us up good with big rewards, too. It doesn't get any better than this."

The two both got into their green pick up truck, which was parked in front of the Outskirts stand. It wasn't until the engine of the pick up truck was gunned and it sprang into motion, that Wes noticed the brown sack in the back of the truck. The contents of which, were wiggling and squirming. Wes shrugged it off, deciding tat it wasn't his business, ascended the wooden ramp, and entered the dinner.

To celebrate his escape from Team Snag'em, Wes ordered himself a huge plate of cheeseburgers, which he greedily emptied. For Umbreon and Espeon, he had ordered two large platefuls of pokemon food, which they ate a fraction of. "What a waste." Wes commented bitterly on his Pokemons' lack of appetite, as he scooped the remainder of the food into a doggy bag for later.

The remainder of the day was spent watching the news on the large flat screen TV. Just as afternoon faded into evening, a special news report was aired about the events at the Team Snag'em base.

"Authorities are baffled as to what caused the destruction at the hideout of the notorious Team Snag'em." Stated a young female reporter. "But we are slowly getting to the bottom of it. Several arrests have already been made."

As the special report concluded, the small dinner erupted with applause cheers. At that moment, everyone in the Orre region seemed to be celebrating the downfall of Team Snag'em. Everyone, except for Wes. For the first time since he made his great escape from Team Snag'em, a frown spread across his face. _There's no way they got Gonzap _Wes thought bitterly_. No doubt he's already planning my execution._

After the excitement died down, and the customers left, the large, but kindly owner Trotted over to Wes and his two pokemon.

"You stayin' the night, kid?" asked the owner grinning widely. Obviously enthusiastic about the company.

"Yea. I don't really have anywhere else to go." replied Wes, still lost in thought.

"Ya need a blanket and a pillow." The owner asked, overly excited.

"Sounds good." Wes replied.

The owner disappeared into the back room behind the counter, and reappeared with a folded Blanket and pillow and offered it to Wes, which he gratefully excepted, placing the pillow on the wall end of his bench, laying down on it, then throwing the blanket over himself. Umbreon and Espeon leapt gracefully into Wes's lap, curled up and went to sleep.

"Does the TV get Comedy Central?" Wes asked the kindly Owner. Remembering that it was Tuesday, and a new Episode of South Park would be on in a few minutes.

"We have Verizon FIOS, so probably." Stated the owner, throwing the remote to Wes and returning to his business.

Knowing his way around FIOS TV, Wes flipped to the correct channel with ease. As the opening credits to South Park started, Wes folded his arms across his chest and rested against his pillow, causing Umbreon and Espeon to stir in their sleep. _I may have a lot to deal with in the near future, _Wes thought to himself, _but for now I should just enjoy the freedom._

_

* * *

_

there you have it. i know some of you are skeptical about this fic. and frankly i don't blame you. most Pokemon Colosseum fan fics don't make it past their second chapter (no offense intended to those with an unfinished Colosseum fan fic), but i assure you that i plan to see this through to the end. if you, like myself, wish to see this thing done so we can see some frigging sequels, there are three ways you can help me.

1) review

2) give me as much constructive critisism

3) if i fail to Update for longer than 7 days, give me a friendly reminder to move my ass (again, those exact words are advocated)


	4. Chapter 2: Trudly and Folly

Sorry for the late update. But i'm afraid my passion for making movies and my new part time job come first.

Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon

* * *

**Trudly and Folly**

It wasn't the greatest night's sleep Wes had ever had. Not that the bench he had slept on wasn't a great improvement over the cot that he slept on during his time with Team Snag'em. All night, Wes dreamt that he was standing over the wiggling brown sac that he saw in the back of Trudly and Folly's truck. Muffled screams and shouts could be heard from the bag, but Wes couldn't move. He wanted to help whoever was trapped inside, but all he could do was stand there and watch.

When Wes had woken up, he found a huge plate containing scrambled eggs, French toast, hash browns, bacon, and pancakes. Wes stared at the large assortment of food then looked up at the owner who was standing behind the counter. "On the house" the owner had said, noticing Wes's skepticism about the food. Wes wolfed down the large plate of food gratefully. For one reason or another he was famished.

The owner placed a plate of the same size containing the same assortment of food on the other side of the table. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked gruffly. Wes nodded, his mouth too full of food to talk. After they were both finished Wes sat back against his bench.

"So, Mr. Owner guy," said Wes "who were those two stupidly dressed guys who came in here yesterday?"

"Trudly and Folly," the owner replied, disgust crossing his face. "They come in here every so often, ranting about finishing jobs, and how their boss is going to reward them."

_That sounds about right. _Thought Wes, remembering the conversation the two were having the day before.

"You have any idea where they were going?" asked Wes hopefully.

"They said something about Phenac city." Said the owner distantly, losing interest in the conversation.

Wes got up, placed a few bills on the table, and walked toward the door. Umbreon and Espeon at his heels.

"Thanks again for the grub Mr. Owner dude." Called Wes, one foot already out the door. The owner nodded in response.

Once outside, Wes stretched his arms toward the sky, happy to be bathed in the sunlight.

"You're a trainer aren't you." asked a voice emanating from Wes's left.

Wes looked over his shoulder and spotted a man with pink hair and dressed in all cowboy attire leaning against the wall, eying him expectantly.

"Well?" asked the pink haired cowboy.

Wes eyed his Umbreon and Espeon. "Yea. What's it to ya." He replied icily.

"I knew it," said the cowboy "I could see it in your eyes. I bet you're good too."

_And I'm sure the fact that I have two pokemon with me had something to do with tat too, _thought Wes, rolling his eyes.

"Wanna have a battle?" asked the cowboy hopefully, pulling two pokeballs off of his belt.

Wes thought about this. Trudly and Folly could be finished with their business by now and half way across the orre region. But then again this guy did look weak.

"Alright, I accept your challenge" Wes finally replied. Umbreon and Espeon jumped excitedly into position.

"That's just what I like to hear, Go Jay and Silent Bob!" the pink haired cowboy shouted as he threw the two pokeballs in hand at the ground. With a flash of red light two Zigzagoons appeared on the battlefield. "The name's Willie by the way. What's yours?"

"Uh, Wes..." Wes replied, taken aback by the situation. Not only were Willie's pokemon small and weak, their nicknames were a little odd. _Jay and Silent Bob, eh? He must have a boner for Kevin Smith movies. _Wes thought.

The battle didn't last long. It only took a confusion attack from Espeon and a faint attack from Umbreon to silence Willie's team.

"Damn! I was right about you Wes." Willie chimed recalling his pokemon.

_What a retard. _Wes thought to himself. "Well I gotta be goin'."

"Where to?" Willie asked curiously.

"Phenac City" replied Wes continuing on his way to his speeder and mounting it.

"What's in Phenac?"

"I don't know." Wes replied, gunning the engine. "Maybe nothing."

With that Wes sped off towards Phenac city.

_Maybe it is nothing. _Wes thought to himself, _but something was off about those two_

_Re-re's I saw yesterday. And I'm gonna figure out what.  
_

_

* * *

_well there you have it._ i originally planed on making this chapter cover everything up till Wes meets Rui, but as we find, not everything goes as planed. next chapter we follow the exploits of jimmy as he escapes from team snag em and begins his search for Wes._

_also i'm starting a fanfic sequel to the Korean manga Zero:beginning of the coffin by Dall-young Lim. look forward to it!  
_


	5. Chapter 3: Gonzap's Orders

Hiya. i just spent the last hour or so typing this chapter up. I'm determined to prove that i can finish this story.

Disclaimer: i Own nothing

* * *

Gonzap's orders

Muffled shouts and cussing was the only thing that could be heard as Jimmy walked through the ruined halls of the Team Snag'em base towards Gonzap's office.

"I wonder what lord dick-head wants this time." Mused Jimmy in a bored tone.

In the twenty-eight hours since Wes blew up the base, Gonzap had called Jimmy's for presence at least twelve or thirteen times, and quite frankly, it was starting to get on his nerves.

Finally Jimmy reached the door at the end of the hall that was Gonzap's office. When in front of it he bowed his head and sighed. Then with a swift motion he kicked the door open causing it to crash into the wall and startle the people inside.

"Snagger Jimmy reporting for duty, Gonzap sir!" Jimmy exclaimed with a military solute.

Gonzap was more dismayed by Jimmy's unnecessary out burst than he was enraged. The events of the past few days had fried his emotions to the point that he just didn't give a damn anymore. "Just sit the fuck down, Jimmy." Wined Gonzap in a defeated tone.

"Will do chief!" replied Jimmy with fake enthusiasm. He sat down and clasped his hands. It was only then that Jimmy became aware of the rooms other occupants. One was a frightened looking grunt, and the other was a girl with long brunette hair. Her clothes consisted of the standard Black tank top and baggy pants.

Jimmy knew her well, her name was Naomi Green and she was the best Snagger in all of team snag'em next to Wes. But she was not pleased to see him. Her light hazel eyes were fixed on him in a menacing glare.

"How's it goin' Naomi? Your ass still hurt?" asked Jimmy amused.

Naomi gave him the middle finger and turned away disgusted. At a party three weeks earlier, jimmy had buzzed her drink as a practical joke, but it went much farther than he had imagined. Barely conscious of what she was doing, Naomi had taken five team snag'em grunts to bed with her. Sufficed to say, the following morning wasn't a pleasant one for her.

"Ahem!" Gonzap cleared his throat loudly. The three other occupants turned their heads to look at him. "shall we get to the reason we're all here?"

The three gave looks that read "let's get this over with".

"alright then," Gonzap began, "the three of you will be le leaving effective immediately to find and apprehend Wes.

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Naomi raising an eyebrow, "for all we know he could be half way to Kanto By now."

"I doubt it," replied Jimmy "if I know one thing about Wes, it's that he's no coward. He's probably at one of those fancy hotels in Phenac city, laughing himself to death"

Naomi shot Jimmy a Dangerous look. "And another thing. How do we know we can trust _him_?" Naomi demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Jimmy. "he and Wes were best friends! How do we know he won't-"

"Enough!" shouted Gonzap. His rage returning to him. "At this point, all the Snaggers will become assets to rebuilding our empire. Whether or not Jimmy can be trusted isn't of consequence to me. Now get the fuck out of my office."

Without another word of argument the three left the room, with Naomi leading. Since Jimmy and Naomi didn't seem like they were going to, the forgotten grunt closed the office door leaving a further disgruntled Gonzap to himself.

_They better not fuck this up_. Gonzap thought to himself.

* * *

There was an awkward silence among the group as they exited the ruined Team Snag'em base.

"OK look, I'm sorry about buzzing your drink at the party." Stated Jimmy, unnerved by the constant silence.

"Are you really?" Naomi Mused sarcastically.

"Yeah," replied Jimmy sheepishly, "I'll even get down on one knee and kiss your ass to seal the deal."

That was the final straw. Naomi swiveled around and Kicked Jimmy in the stomach. Jimmy let out a wail before falling to his knees and clutching his gut in pain. The grunt took a few steps back fearing for his life.

"You just don't get it do you?" shouted Naomi angrily. Jimmy looked up at her sheepishly as she started to sob. "I was a virgin before that little prank! But you don't care about that do you?"

Jimmy had nothing to say to this. He truly had regrets, but it wasn't in his nature to show remorse.

Naomi Grunted in rage before turning and heading for the jeep that was parked a few meters away. Once inside she crossed her arms impatiently.

"Are you two coming or what?" Naomi Demanded.

"Yea, yea." Replied Jimmy as he got up, and brushed him off.

_This is already looking like a fun trip_. Thought the frightened grunt Bitterly, as he followed Jimmy to the jeep.

* * *

Well there you have it. for those of you who may be wondering, Naomi Green is based off of the character Green/blue from pokemon special. but it's mostly her appearance. the next chapter will be a back and forth story between Wes and Jimmy. at the end of the chapter Wes and jimmy will meet.

the next time i update will be on my next day off. i don't know when that will be exactly, but i know it'll be next week sometime. until then...


	6. Chapter 4: Body Gaurd Duty

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Body Guard Duty

It was late afternoon when Wes finally pulled up to the front gate of Phenac City. He was happy to see that the green pick up truck that Trudly and Folly drove was also in front of the gate. After feeling the hood of the car, Wes determined that it had been running not too long ago. That meant only one thing, they couldn't have gone far.

Wes's suspicions were confirmed when he heard someone say, "Damn it Folly! You dumb Shit! I told you to stop dropping the damn bag!"

Wes walked up to the gate and stopped at the entrance. Sure enough, Trudly and Folly were a few feet away from the gate attempting to carry the brown sack that Wes noticed in the truck, the day before.

"I can't help it," wined Folly. "The bitch won't stop struggling!"

In a rage Trudly dropped his end of the bag on the ground and kicked it. "Keep the Fuck still you stupid bitch!" He shouted.

"Help!" came a muffled cry from inside the bag.

Wes had heard enough. "So I take it that there's a person in the bag." He said.

Trudly and Folly froze in fear, and then turned to face Wes.

"Who the hell are you?" Folly Demanded.

"No one important," said Wes making a slight advance and slipping his hands into his jacket pockets, "just a guy who hates shady people."

At this folly took an intimidated step back. Trudly responded by punching him in the head. "What the ef, Folly? He's a scrawny little brat. Deck' im!"

"R-right." Folly stammered while reaching in his pocket, and pulling out two Pokeballs. "Go Whimpers!" Folly threw the two Pokeballs at the ground, and with a flash of red light, two rabbit like Pokemon emerged. Both of them barely came up to Wes's Knees.

Wes sighed impatiently. _God Damn it! More tiny-ass Pokemon?_ Wes thought as he reached into his left pants pocket. _Better make this quick._

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy, Naomi, and the nameless grunt were nearing the Outskirts Stand it their jeep. The trip there had been less than pleasant. No one had said a word in the three hours that it took them to this point. Jimmy despised silence above anything it distracted him more than noise. It was making it extremely hard for him to concentrate on driving.

"For god's sake!" Jimmy finally protested. The nameless grunt jumped in surprise, Naomi pretended not to notice and continued to stare out the window. "Look," Jimmy continued, unrattled by Naomi's inattentiveness. "I know you're pissed at me, most women are after spending more than an hour in my presence, but the silent treatment is killing me. It's more distracting than Jennifer Love Hewitt flashing her tits!"

There was a slight pause, then Naomi finally spoke, "You shouldn't talk, it makes you sound stupid,"

This insult didn't affect Jimmy. He was used to being insulted, so it basically went in one ear and out the other. "So I was on this plane once," Jimmy started, "and the pilot left the Intercom on, and he says: you know what I could use right now? A cup of coffee and a blow job. So then this stewardess is just sprinting down the isle to tell the pilots that they left the intercom on, and just as she passed me I say's: Don't forget the coffee."

That one did it. Naomi burst into a fit of giggles. Jimmy sighed to himself. _At least I can make girls laugh with cheap 'Good Will Hunting' jokes._ Jimmy thought to himself. "If you think that one was good, try this one on for size." Said Jimmy as the Jeep neared the Outskirts Stand "So a white guy, a black guy, and a Mexican guy were on a board walk right…"

* * *

"Nooo!" Folly screamed as both of his Whismers fainted. Umbreon and Espeon sat gracefully with unsatisfied looks written on their faces.

"That was…kind 'a sad." Wes remarked as Folly recalled his defeated Pokemon. "Is that really all you got?"

Trudly stepped forward and pulled a Pokeball from his pocket. "You just called down a hell storm Brat!"

"What's going on?" Came a voice from behind Trudly and Folly

Two teens were running towards them. One was an athletic looking boy, and the other was a girl; wearing a business suit.

"Shit! Witnesses." Murmured Trudly as he put the Pokeball back in his pocket. "Don't think this is over asshole! You'll get yours." With that Trudly and Folly scurried past Wes and out of the city.

What were they all about?" asked the athletic guy as he and his female companion reached the scene.

"Beats the hell outta me. " Wes replied distantly.

"Help!" Came the voice from within the bag.

"Holy shit!" Wes exclaimed as he scurried over to the bag and fumbled with the knot. "I forgot there was a person in there!"

The two teens looked on curiously as Wes struggled with the knot. Finally, with tremendous effort, the knot came undone and a Red haired girl leaped out, and landed face first in the dirt. After rolling onto her back she said "thank God! I thought I was gonna die in there."

Wes offered the girl a hand getting up, which she gratefully accepted.

"My name's Rui." Said the girl once she was on her feet. "What's yours?"

"Wes." Replied still feeling guilt for forgetting about the girls predicament

"Are you the one who saved me?" asked Rui.

"Pretty much." Wes answered her.

* * *

"…so the white guy says: I'll Just have a coke then." Jimmy was saying as the jeep finally pulled in front of the salvaged locomotive that was the outskirts stand. At this point Naomi was laughing hard enough to draw tears. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're laughing." This made Naomi blush.

"Y-you think so?" Naomi Stammered

"Yea." Jimmy replied grinning from ear to ear. "Maybe you should try doing it more often."

"Look," said the forgotten grunt, "I don't mean to ruin what looks to be a beautiful hallmark moment, but we sorta have a mission."

"Right." Both Jimmy and Naomi replied at the same time. The three got out of the jeep and started towards the entrance.

"Just leave the talking to me." Said Naomi in an authoritative tone. "If things go well, we could have Wes back at the base by tomorrow morning."

"Did you say Wes?" asked a curious voice emanating from the left.

All three stopped in their tracks. Leaning on the wall next to the entrance was a cowboy with pink hair who was eying the group curiously. "Sup? The name's Willie." Said the cowboy in a friendly tone.

* * *

"…so then, I booted him from the skype call." Rui was saying. "Are you listening, Wes?"

"Oh, uh, sorry," Wes apologized, "it's just, when you said that you'd buy me a drink for saving you, I was expecting something a little more than Tea at the local Pokemon Center."

"Well what did you expect?" asked Rui curiously, before downing the rest of her Tea.

"Beer or Hard liquor." Wes replied distantly.

This statement caused Rui to swallow her Tea wrong. She began to cough violently. "You're cough underage." Rui managed to choke.

"There's no drinking age in Orre." Wes replied, concern written on his face. "Look are you gonna be okay?"

Rui nodded, and continued to cough.

"Moving on," Wes began, "who were those guys? Why did they kidnap you?"

"Their names are Trudly and Folly. That's all I know about them." Replied Rui after composing herself. "As for why they kidnapped me, I saw that one of their Pokemon was strange."

"Elaborate."

"It had a, sort of, Black aura." Said Rui.

_Must be a shadow Pokemon. _Wes concluded. He had always known that there was a reason that they were called _shadow_ Pokemon, but he never saw anything unique in their appearance.

"What do you think, Wes?" Rui asked.

"I think, those guys, and whoever they work for, aren't going to give up after just this." Wes replied

"How do you know they work for someone?" asked Rui curiously.

"Simple logic," replied Wes. "First off, both of them were incredibly stupid. Stupid people are more often than not followers. Second, I could detect fear of consequence in their actions. People who go solo, or work in small groups are a lot more lax than people who serve under others."

"Wow Wes, you're pretty smart." Rui mused admiringly.

"Not really," Wes defended, "Keen observation skills are a basic survival trait instilled in people grow up in the Orre region.

"So what should I do about those guys if they come back for me." Rui asked, worry now written on her face.

"I guess for now, I'll be your body guard." Wes replied

"But you've done so much for me already." Rui protested.

"It's fine. I really don't have any other plans." Wes stated.

"Thank you so much, Wes," Rui gushed, "you're such a good person."

_If you say so. _Wes thought closing his eyes. _At least now I have a purpose._

* * *

Profile: Wes

Age: 17

Hometown: Pyrite

Height: 175.26 cm

Weight: 49 kg

Favorite Movie: Pineapple Express.

Favorite TV show: South Park

Favorite Item/activity: HAMBURGERS!

Description: although calm and collective around people he doesn't know, or just met, Wes is known to be an impulsive, cocky, and outgoing person.

* * *

There you have it. i was hoping to have Wes and jimmy in this chapter, but things don't always work out the way you want them to.

I'm sure you've noticed the the profile at the end. all chapters from this point forward will have a character profile at the end.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
